Yo Te Extrañare
by Tsukii No Hana
Summary: Mmmm...Pues la verdad no se me ocurre ningun summary para esta historia, asi que solo les dire que es un song-fic con la cancion yo te extrañare de tercer cielo...ah si, esta triste T.T


¡Hola a todos!

Espero que estén muy bien, bueno pues paso por aquí para dejar este Song-fic que escribí hace un tiempo y que no había subido. No se como quedo porque ya hacia mucho que no escribía un song-fic, así que por favor déjenme un review para ver que les pareció: D

Quiero aclaran que los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Echiro Oda y la canción es de tercer cielo.

Esta un poco corto pero aun así espero que les guste.

**+Yo Te Extrañare+**

_**Yo te extrañare**_

_**Tenlo por seguro**_

_**Fueron tantos bellos y malos momentos**_

_**Que vivimos juntos.**_

Las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos como si de cascadas se tratase. Ver la la herida sangrante en el cuerpo de aquella chica a la que tanto adoraba le dolía tanto como a ella. Sin embargo, eran dolores distintos, ella lo sentía en el cuerpo, mientras que el lo sentía en lo mas profundo de su alma y de su corazón.

¿Cómo había dejado que pasara aquello? Se suponía que el debía cuidarla, después de todo la quería mas que a su propia vida.

_**Los detalles, las pequeñas cosas**_

_**Lo que parecía no importante**_

_**Son los que mas invaden mi mente **_

_**Al recordarte**_

— ¡NAMI!— grito su nombre lo mas fuerte que su voz se lo permitió.

No supo en que momento ocurrió, pero los recuerdos se apoderaron de su mente, cuando se conocieron, cuando la libero del infierno en el que vivía, las batallas que habían peleado, los amigos que habían hecho juntos… Incluso los golpes y regaños que ella solía darle frecuentemente… En ese momento deseaba volver a vivirlos.

Corrió a su lado lo mas rápido que sus piernas se lo permitieron y se arrodillo al lado de ella mientras contemplaba la escena con tristeza.

_**Ojala pudiera devolver el tiempo**_

_**Para verte de nuevo**_

_**Para darte un abrazo**_

_**Y nunca soltarte**_

—Lu… Luffy— lo llamo con dificultad usando un tono de voz tan bajo que casi parecía un susurro.

—Aquí estoy—le respondió— Nami… Perdóname—las lagrimas siguieron brotando de sus ojos—No pude protegerte… Esto es mi culpa.

Sus miradas se encontraron, no hacia falta que alguno dijera algo, las palabras no podían reflejar lo que sus ojos trataban de expresar, dolor, tristeza, enojo… Incluso algo que nunca había aceptado que sentían el uno por el otro… Amor.

_**Mas comprendo que llego tu tiempo**_

_**Que Dios te ha llamado**_

_**Para estar a su lado**_

_**Así el lo quiso**_

_**Pero yo nunca pensé **_

_**Que doliera tanto.**_

La joven sonrió cálidamente, a pesar de la situación estaba feliz porque el estaba con ella.

—No… No es culpa tuya—tosió—Son cosas que pasan… Alguien viene—hizo un gesto de dolor—Y alguien se va.

— ¿Pero que estas diciendo?—pregunto con enojo— ¡Tu no eres así! ¡Tú siempre terminas bien! ¡Siempre terminamos bien! Saldremos de esto… Como hemos salido de todo lo demás—dijo mientras tomaba sus manos entre las suyas.

_**Ya no llores por mí**_

_**Yo estoy en un lugar**_

_**Lleno de luz**_

_**Donde no hay maldad**_

_**Donde puedo descansar**_

—Creo… Que esta vez no será así—las lagrimas brotaron también de los ojos de ella—No llores… Tu… Tu… Siempre estas riéndote.

—No puedo… Quiero que estés bien… Quiero que te quedes conmigo.

Sus demás amigos seguían peleando, no significaba que a ellos no les importara lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero ellos sabían muy bien en lo que acabaría todo… Por mucho que les doliera. Aun con todo el escándalo que había a su alrededor para ellos dos era como si hubiera silencio absoluto.

_**Ya no llores por mí**_

_**Es tan bello aquí**_

_**Con calma iré**_

_**Quiero que seas feliz**_

_**Que te valla bien**_

_**Y cuando te toque partir **_

_**Espero verte aquí**_

—Tienes que…—volvió a toser—Ir con los demás… No puedes hacer nada por mí.

—No quiero dejarte… Eres mi navegante… Eres mi nakama—mas lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos.

—Superaras esto, quiero… Quiero que navegues con nuestro nakama y… Te conviertas en el rey de los piratas…Yo no pude cumplir mi sueño…Tu cumple el tuyo Luffy.

—Nami…

—Siempre… Siempre decías es ¿no? Prométeme que serás feliz—le pidió.

_**Yo te extrañare**_

_**Tenlo por seguro**_

_**Como pensar que la vida**_

_**Puede terminar**_

_**En un segundo**_

—Te lo prometo.

—Te… Te amo— dijo en voz muy baja pero aun así audible para el.

Sus ojos se cerraron. Su corazón dejo de latir. La poca fuerza que sentía al tener sus manos entre las de el ahora se había reducido a nada.

Su mundo se derrumbo ¿Cómo iba a poder vivir sin ella? ¿Cómo iba a poder seguir si le habían arrebatado a la persona que mas amaba en el mundo? Porque la amaba, se había dado cuenta muy tarde de eso, pero era la verdad.

—Yo también—dijo para después darle un beso en los labios—Te juro que cumpliré mi promesa—dijo para después tocar sus manos por ultima vez.

_**La vida es polvo**_

_**Puede esparcirse**_

_**En un momento**_

_**Nada trajiste**_

_**Nada te llevas**_

_**Solo lo que había dentro**_

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este song-fic con esa canción que me gusta tanto (aun que me hace llorar T.T) pero aun así creo que es muy linda y pues se me ocurrió esta triste historia.

Cuídense mucho, los quiere…

**NamiiiJess**


End file.
